Casino Bosses
The Casino Bosses are a group of minor antagonists from the 2017 videogame Cuphead. They are the minions of King Dice. History All Bets Are Off In the battle against King Dice, Cuphead and Mugman can roll a die and progress a number of spaces. Depending on the space that they land on, King Dice will transport them to a different battle with one of the casino bosses. Because of this, depending on the roll, certain bosses will be encountered while some will not be encountered at all or all bosses will be encountered. The Tipsy Troop The Tipsy Troop are a trio of alcoholic beverage containers: a Scotch Glass, a Martini Glass, and a Whisky Bottle. They attack simultaneously The Scotch Glass pours his contents all over the ground. The Martini Glass summoning olive bats. These bats shoot their eye out to attack, though Cuphead can destroy them with his parry. The Whiskey Bottle shoots whisky at the player. When defeated, they will become dazed and confused. Chips Bettigan Chips Bettigan is a stack of poker chips. He attacks by splitting his body into random sections and sliding across the stage, trying to hit the player. When defeated, he falls apart. Mr. Wheezy Mr. Wheezy is a giant cigar lit by King Dice. He spits fire projectiles and vision-impairing smoke, as well as summoning cigarette bats. Occasionally, he will disintegrate into ashes and travel to the ashtray on the other side of the stage, attacking the player with his sheer heat. When defeated, he is stomped out by King Dice. Pip and Dot Pip and Dot are a domino swinging from a swing in a spike-filled room. They can spit spiked dice to hit Cuphead. Cuphead can use his parry on the pink dice. Sometimes, Pip will summon a Domino Bird from his hat, but it can be destroyed by bullet fire. The player must be constantly moving, as the room is moving and pulling them towards spikes. When defeated, Dot will kick Pip with her red heels, probably because she thought their loss was his fault. Hopus Pocus Hopus Pocus is a white rabbit in a blue tuxedo and bow tie in a black magician's hat, twirling a wand baton. He will use his magic to summon a circle of rabbit skulls to surround the player, which can only be escaped through a narrow gap. He will also conjure a series of card suits to fly across the screen; the player can parry the heart to avoid them. When defeated, he will be strangled by his own bow tie, which indicates that it has a mind of its own and is punishing Hopus for his failure. Phear Lap Phear Lap is a giant skeletal racehorse that flies over a ghostly racing track. He will spit blue presents that explode into golden horseshoes at the player for his main attack. Meanwhile, a frightening cloaked spirit will attack the player while they are fighting Phear Lap. When defeated, he will look distraught and angrily shake fists of money. Pirouletta Pirouletta is a ballerina roulette wheel that dances back and forth on a roulette table for her main attack. She will miss if you use the smoke bomb to avoid getting crushed underneath her. She will stop at either end and spin, launching roulette balls into the air to rain down on the player. When defeated, she will look very upset and distraught. Mangosteen Mangosteen is a giant billiard 8-ball with eyes and teeth. He will spit multicolored orbs at the player and summon billiard chalks that will slide across the stage and try to hit the player. Once defeated, he will begin vomiting black liquids out of his mouth. Mr. Chimes Mr. Chimes is a cymbal-banging monkey toy with empty eye sockets hanging from the claw of a claw machine. In this match, players must play a memory game and match up pairs of cards in the background. With each successful match, Mr. chimes will become temporarily vulnerable, but shoot golden music notes. Once defeated, he will slam his head in between his cymbals, probably out of anger to himself. Trivia *There were intended to be a total of twelve bosses, with the other three being a pachinko machine named Pachi-Pachi, a playing card, and a strange green creature simply known as "The Light". They were all cut for various presumed reasons, including making the level easier and shorter, their gameplay mechanics being too confusing, or time restraints. Gallery Cuphead - All Casino Bosses King Dice Category:Video Game Villains Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Possessed Objects Category:Shmup Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Addicts Category:Game Bosses Category:Enforcer Category:Gamblers Category:Cheater Category:Satanism Category:Food Category:Inconclusive Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Undead Category:Skeletons Category:Summoners Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Monsters Category:Magic Category:Necromancers Category:Greedy Category:Contradictory Category:Giant Category:Damned Souls Category:Dimwits Category:Humanoid Category:Fighters Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Category:Female Category:Multi-Beings